Heart Speaks
by withadream13
Summary: Sometimes tragedy makes our heart speak what once we feared to say.
1. Intro

**INTRO**

She had been sitting staring into nowhere for a while, for how long she didn't know. Her head was going in circles, her mind was asking a thousand questions at the same time. But she couldn't find the answers. And there she was in the city that was hers, in the place that was her safe secret spot, where everyone knew her by name, but she felt alone in the middle of the crowd. Alone. So she did the only thing that seemed reasonable at the time.

"Hey Jimmy, can I borrow your phone?" – she asked him. He gave it to her without hesitation and with no questions.

She searched for that one particularly number, for that one particularly someone. She had found it and so she called.

"Hi Captain." – she heard on the other side of the line.

"It's not Jimmy..." – she simply said. She didn't have to say her name, he had recognized her voice. "So ... I was wondering... if ... well... it might sound stupid... well, could you come pick me up at the Hotel...? Something happened and I ... and I... I just need to get out of here..." – her voice was trembling. Her ask seemed almost like a begging, a rescue.

"Sure..." – he said. And then he hung up.


	2. Part One: Who Are You?

_In the next chapters I'll be introducing the new character and her relationship with Catherine. But don't worry, Vartann will be coming up soon._

* * *

**PART ONE: Who Are You?**

It was 2003, Grissom and his team had just been called to a case. A murder with a witness, in the darkest part of town. The fact that there was a witness could mean good news to them but when they arrived at the crime scene and Catherine Willows put her eyes on the 14 year old girl next to police officer, and the social worker, her mind changed and her maternal side kicked in. She didn't have to say anything, she just looked at Grissom to have his permission.

"Hi... My name is Catherine Willows and I'm with the Crime Lab. I need to do some tests on you if that's okay?"

The girl didn't say a word, she just simply nodded.

"What's your name, sweetie?" asked Catherine as she took material from underneath the little girl's nails.

"Grace."- she replied with her eyes in the horizon.

"That's a beautiful name." – said Catherine looking back at the girl.

Her eyes were dark brown, maybe even black. Her hair was dark, long and wavy. She seemed so innocent.

"Do you have your parents number so we can call them to come pick you up?"

Grace looked up to the social worker who was standing right next to her.

"She is with us. She runaway from her foster care."

"She what?!" said Catherine a little perplexed.

"And it's not the first time... " said the Social Worker looking down at Grace.

To Catherine's eyes she seemed so innocent, so fragile. But somehow she had escaped from a place that was supposed to protect her.

They were sitting in the bench outside the interview room. Catherine looked to Grace and said:

"What made you run?" - that question had been haunting her.

"I didn't like it there. They'd always look over me like I was a monster, a freak!"

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause I am! I was addicted before I was even born! I grew up with it. And I knew where and whom to go to to get it. That's why I run. That's why I keep being pushed from foster family to foster family. I promise I won't do it again. But ... no one wants me, all they want is babies and blue eyed girls. And I'm neither one of those things."

Catherine just stood there, looking at her with tears forming in her eyes, she just stood there not knowing what to say.

"What did you take..."? she asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"I ... I mostly smoke weed and I took some pills... and I ... I also drink ... a lot! humm... mostly beer and whiskey... sometimes vodka... But my mom used coke while she was pregnant with me. And that guy, the one that was shot... he hmm... was trying to sell me some..." – Grace was mad with herself but at the same time she felt relieved. She had never been so honest with someone. But this strange woman, whom she had just met, made her feel safe. For some reason, she felt safe.

Catherine took out a card from her wallet and gave it to Grace.

"Here, call me anytime you want. Do not just do it when you need help. Call me when you feel like talking."

She stood at the bench as she watched the little girl fade away with the social worker. She hoped she'd called her even just once. She wanted to make sure she was safe.

It had passed three months since Catherine had met Grace. And ever since, Grace had called her every single day. Most of the time she'd call her just to say goodnight. But tonight, tonight she had called to say that she had broken her promise. The promise that she'd never touch alcohol again.

"I gotta go, Gil!" she said as she walked into his office.

"Did something happen with Lindsey?" asked Grissom concerned.

"No, she's fine. She's over my sister. It's Gracie" replied Catherine.

"Grace? The eye witness from that case a couple of months ago?" asked Gil intrigued.

"I'll tell you all about later! I really gotta go!" said Catherine as she walked out of his office.

She had barely had any sleep. She hadn't seen her daughter yet, she had called her sister and asked if Lindsey could stayed there the day as well. She was standing in hallway about to knock at the door when it opened.

"Hi Mugs! So good to see you!" said Sam Braun as soon as he opened the door.

"Sam, I really need your help!"

"What's wrong, Mugs?" he asked worried.

"I need to get this girl out of the foster care!" she said as she showed him a picture of Grace.

"Mugs..."

"Sam! She's 14! She's an alcoholic! She almost died last night!"

"Mugs, you can't save everyone..."

"She has no one. Literally no one! Sam, she asked me... she begged me to take her out of there!" - Sam could see in her eyes how worry she was. And how much she cared for that little girl.

"What about Lindsey?" he asked with concern.

"She has met her. She loves her! She's says it's like having a big sister." - a smile appeared on her face as she said these words.

And with that smile Sam Braun just couldn't say no to his Mugs.


	3. Part Two: Daughters

**PART TWO: Daughters.**

She had woke up in the middle of the night trembling, shaking, screaming; she had never felt so scared – she had felt the floor slipping beneath her and as she kept on running the floor kept on opening behind her. It wasn't the first time she had dreamt it. But every single time she'd wake up screaming.

Catherine heard her scream and jumped out of bed. She could feel her heart in her throat and a sense of fear going up her spine making her chill. She run to her room. She was sitting in her bed with tears in her eyes. It wasn't the first time Grace had nightmares. And every single time she'd wake up screaming.

But when Grace felt her two arms holding her safely she said:

"Mommy!"

That was the first time Catherine had heard Grace say "_mommy_". And she smiled while tears of happiness fall from her eyes.

"What if I'd get you a sandwich and a glass of milk? Would it help you sleep better?"

Grace simple nodded as she cleaned the tears in her cheek.

"Mom... can I... can ... I ... ahm.. sleep with you?" - asked Grace when Catherine was about to leave her room.

Catherine smiled. "Go wait for me in my room."

Sandwiches had been eaten, milks had been drunk and Grace had finally relaxed. She was peacefully sleeping in Catherine's embrace. It was the very first she had called her 'mom' and the very first time she seemed in peace. Catherine was about to fall asleep when she heard two little feet near the bedroom's door.

"Hey baby" said Catherine when she saw Lindsey's eyes staring at them too in bed.

Lindsey didn't need to say a word. Her blue eyes made all the talk.

"C'mon!" said Catherine as she found a space for Lindsey to sleep next to her.

Catherine looked from one daughter to the other. From her flesh and blood to her heart and soul. But both of them had her entire love. And for once in a long time Catherine Willows was happy.


	4. Part 3: Some Years Aren't Worth Remember

_this is one is about Grace but Vartillows is just around the corner._

* * *

**PART THREE: Some Years Aren****'****t Worth Remembering **

It was the beginning of the year 2006 and Grace felt her high school degree slipping through her fingers. Years of neglecting classes had turned into this, one hot school mess. She felt she was letting her down. Every hope Catherine Willows might have had on her would now go to waist. She wasn't graduating next year, that was a certainty, but now she doubted she would ever will. She was not just letting herself down, she was letting her mother down. And that was what was hurting the most. So she did the only thing she could think of, she knock at her counselor's door hoping she'd have an answer for her plea.

"Mom, we gotta talk!" said Grace right after after her mom arrived home. Catherine didn't say a word, she just waited for Grace to keep on talking.

"I need an internship!" said Grace with a huge smile.

"An internship..?!" Catherine looked confused as she tried to understand her oldest daughter.

"I need to get my grades up. So I went to talk with my counselor and she said an internship would help. And I thought maybe I could do it at the lab..."

Grace had huge smile on her face as she entered those doors. She knew that place. She knew that place way too well for a sixteen year old. But she couldn't help but smile. She looked at the place that was going to be her work desk for the next few months. She was happy.

"Hey Nick! Nick wait!" she said as she approached him from behind.

"Hey Gracie! Your mom is out on a case but I can leave..."

"I...I... I know ... But this" she said as she went to pick up a package "came for you".

2006 was a year she would never forget and not for the good reasons. Yes, she had grown up. And yes, she had got closer to Nick Stokes after believing she'd never see him again. Yes, she had figured out what she was going to do for the rest of her life. But on her seventeen birthday one of the people she looked up the most to was shot and left hanging with a dead treat in a hospital bed. And on the day her grandfather was supposed to give her (late) birthday present not only her sister was kidnapped but Sam Braun died in her mother's arms. Yes, 2006 would not be a year she would remember for the good reasons.


	5. Part Four: Kiss This Town Goodbye

**PART FOUR: Kiss This Town Goodbye**

_August 2008._

She was packing her things, even what her mother would tell her she didn't need. She was packing everything she thought she would need. But special, she was packing things that would remind her of Las Vegas - her Las Vegas. The first picture she had taken with Lindsey, the pillow her mom had given her on her birthday, the first ticket to a show her grandmother took her to, the necklace her grandfather had given her. And pictures. Pictures of her with Grissom, Sara, Sanders, Nick and Warrick. Her family. She took a deep breathe at the sight of Warrick Brown. She couldn't help but having tears in her eyes - she could hardly believe he was gone. Gone. And he will never come back.

Catherine took the day off so she could have one last day with her daughters. Her daughters. She dreamed of this moment, she feared of the day she had to kiss one of her girls goodbye. And now that moment had arrived. Grace was finishing packing. And she, well she was trying not cry. She drove themselves to the airport. Grace gave the biggest hug to her mother, her grandmother and her sister. She was going to miss seeing her girls every day. She was going to miss midnight movie sessions and popcorn battles with Lindsey. She was even going to miss the fights with her mom (or grandma). But she was ready. She was ready to kiss this town goodbye.

_August 2010._

She was packing her things, even what her mother would tell her she didn't need. She was packing everything she thought she would need. But specially, she was packing things that would remind her of Las Vegas - her Las Vegas. A picture of her with Grace, the necklace her father had given to her when she was six, the ring that once belonged to her grandmother and a photo of her with her mother. Pictures. Memories of a life in Sin City, her city.

Just like two years ago Catherine took the day off so she could have one last day with her youngest daughter. She dreamed of this moment, she feared of the day she had to kiss her baby girl goodbye. And now that moment had arrived. Lindsey was finishing packing. And she, well she was trying not cry. She drove themselves to the airport. Lindsey gave the biggest hug to two of the most important women in her life. She was going to miss midnight movie sessions with her grandmother. She was even going to miss the fights with her mom. But she was ready. She was ready to kiss this town goodbye.

Catherine Willows was gathering her things to leave when someone knocked at her door. _Yes, came in. _She replied as in command.

"The report. I brought you a copy"_ - _he said as he put the file case on her table. "Are you okay?" he asked when the only thing he got from her was silence.

Catherine Willows was lost, lost on her own thoughts. She was starring at the picture frame on her desk. It was one of her with her daughters. And all of suddenly it hit her. She wasn't just alone, she could handle being alone. She had managed that for most of her life. But feeling lonely in an empty house that once was full of laughters that was what hurt the most. She was lonely.

"Are you okay? Catherine?" - she looked up at the sound of her name. She noticed his eyes, a mix of green and grey. She had never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. She had notice how elegant he was. She wouldn't deny she felt attraction. A woman must be blind to not feel attractive to him. Or play for the other team. But despite that she had never really looked into his eyes.

"Do you wanna go out for a drink?" she asked abruptly. She had not even noticed she had said those words. Caught by surprise he didn't reply. "I mean if you don't have another plans".

"Yeah, I mean, sounds good to me." he finally found his voice. Was he dreaming? Or had Catherine Willows just asked him out? He saw the smile that was now on her face and no, he wasn't dreaming. He couldn't help but smile. He had always wondered if she'd ever said yes. But that thought would quickly go away, a woman like her would have someone at home. A man must be blind to not be attracted to the strawberry blonde. Or play for the other team.

"Are you coming?" she asked as she stood near the door waiting for him.

"Yes." he said as he woke up from his daydream. "Where are we going?" he asked while closing the door behind him.

"What about that new bar near the Palermo, Detective?" she asked as they walked down the hall.

"As long as you call me Lou."


	6. Part Five: More

**PART FIVE: More. **

_January 2012_

He was good for her. She knew that. He was too good. She felt safe in his embrace, he was her saving grace. It was no longer just her and an empty house. Every now and then there was someone beside her making the bed feel warmer. But she felt broken. She was the damage. She was never the kind for longterm relationships. Her heart had been broken and cheated on too many times before. The only common element: her old self. He was good. He wanted to know more, know the real her. But each and every time he did she'd push him away. Maybe she should have talked more. Maybe she shouldn't have just closed the door. Because he wanted them to be more than just two people screwing each other in bed. He wanted them to be a real "us". He wanted to share a house, bills and a life. She was too used to being on her own so she pushed him away. The truth though, the truth was that she was scared. Scared that one day he'd realize she was no good for him and he'd just get up one morning and leave. Leave. Scared that one day he'd realize she was no good for him and he'd go look for a 20 year version of her. And then he'd leave. He would end up leaving her. So in her mind she made herself believe he deserved more. He deserved someone who wanted more than just screwing around in bed. He deserved someone who wouldn't want play hide and seek. Someone who he could kiss wherever and whenever he wanted to. Someone who wouldn't be afraid to held his hands while thousand people watch them. He deserved someone who could share a house, bills and a life with him. He deserved someone who wouldn't be afraid to fight. Someone who would have the guts to stick around when things went south. In her pretty little mind she didn't want all that and she wasn't all that. In her pretty little mind, Louis Vartann deserved someone better than Catherine Willows.

"_You deserved more, Lou._" Her voice still echoed inside his head. How could she ever say something so low. In his eyes, she was perfect. Yes, she had her flaws. But she was perfect for him. He didn't want to push her but he ended up doing it. Their relationship had come to a point where he didn't know what she wanted anymore. He was sure of what he wanted. He wanted her in his life. He wanted her in his life for good. He wanted to be able to come home and have the smell of her perfume spread around the house. He wanted to come and have her there. He wanted to go home and wait for her. He wanted to have her in his arms. He wanted her to fall asleep peacefully and safely in his embrace. He wanted to see her face first thing in the morning. He wanted to be able to wake up with her in his embrace each and every day. He wanted more than just someone to share a house and bills. He wanted to share his life with hers. He wanted her to share her life with him. Share. That was the problem, share. Share wasn't a thing she wouldn't do very often. She hadn't told him about her part on the casino. She hadn't told him about the time she thought she had been raped. She just hadn't told him. But despite all her flaws (and her lack of her share) she was all he had asked for. In his heart there was no one better than Catherine Willows.

A very intrigued, infuriated, and angry, Grace Willows come running into the house screaming for her mother but the only thing she found was her mother's co-workers.

"Sara! Nick! Why is there a cop in front of my house? And why are you here? What happened? And where is my mom?"

"Gracie calm down!"

"Calm down, Nicky?! There's a cop in front my house! There're two CSI's in my living room! A pool of blood in the carpet! A bullet hole in one of the frames. And my mom is nowhere to be seen! And you tell me to calm down?!"

Nick Stokes knew better than trying to call down Grace Willows in a situation like this. Her surprise visit had turned into a nightmare. And he knew what kind of thoughts were going through her mind because they were exactly like the same ones he was trying to block in his head. But both knew that the odds weren't in their favor.

"We don't know where she is. All we know is that both your mom and D.B are missing. And well..." he took a look around the living room "someone tried to kill her."

As soon she heard those words come out from Nick's mouth her entire world dropped at her feet. _Someone tried to kill her. _ A million thoughts crossed her mind but none of them ended up with a pretty picture. She was too much her mother's daughter - the only thing that could keep her mind clear was work. "What can I do?" that was all she could say.

As soon as Vartann heard the news he regretted not following his instincts. He regretted the moment he decided not to go back to her house. He regretted it. But mostly he was angry. Angry at whoever had put the hit on his girl. Angry at himself for not being there. Angry for not protecting even though she had told him to leave. He was angry. He had tried to reach her cell phone in the hopes she'd pick it up and tell him it was all just a misunderstood. Hope. It was all he could hold onto at the moment. He went to police department looking for Brass hoping he'd have better news by then. But no such luck. The only thing he had to hold onto was hope.


	7. Part Six: Capital

**PART SIX: Capital. **

After their house had been destroyed and her windows literally shut down Grace insisted they'd stayed at the Eclipse. Even if it was against her mother's wish. But the decision wasn't up to debate, she had made her mind. There's no way in hell Grace Willows was going to let her mother go back to their house after she had almost lost her life in her own home.

"I gotta a job offer." said Catherine breaking the silence. Grace put down her phone in the bedside table and sat next to her mother at the suite's couch. "Okay..." was the only she could say. "From whom?" asked Grace once her mother kept starring at her.

"The FBI." said Catherine calmly.

"Doesn't that mean moving to Quantico...?"

"Honey, I don't now if I'm going to accept it or not..."

"Stop it! Doesn't it mean better hours? Not mention a better salary... not that you actually need it but it's always nice a little more ka-ching!" her random talk was interrupted by Catherine "But what about..."

"If you're gonna say something about Lindsey and I then forget it. We will be here. We will always be here no matter what you decide, which town you chose to live and whatever law enforcement title you might have. We will still love you either as CSI Willows or Agent Willows! You just gotta do what you gotta do." - said Gracie while holding her mother's hand. Catherine cleaned the tear that fall after she heard the words her oldest daughter had just said. "But what about that guy you were seeing?" asked Grace with a small smile on her lips. "Have you told him?"

"No, not yet." replied Catherine with a sad smile.

"You still haven't told me his name..." said Grace hoping that her mother of the man she had been seeing lately. The one who had brought back the smile to her face and happy tone to her voice.

She stopped at his office's door. She stared at her feet trying to get the courage to knock on his door feeling the butterflies on her stomach. It all come down at this. At her trying to knock on her boyfriend's door. Boyfriend? Could she call him that? Boyfriend? Had they ever been a couple? She smiled. Yes, they had been one. Yes, he indeed had been her boyfriend

But just when she was about to knock on his door it opened.

"Hey..." she said when she met his gaze.

"Oh hi" he replied back unable to take his eyes away from hers. "Did you want anything? Are we working together?" he asked when she didn't move or say a word.

"We gotta talk, Lou." she said without taking his eyes away from his but just then his phone rang. "Vartann." he said.

"I'm sorry, Catherine, I've just gotta a case. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah..." her smile faded as she watched him leave.

She had called all of them to Russell's office for one of his family meetings. She even called Hodges. And all of them stood there, staring at her trying to understand what was happening. Why had she called them for a family meeting?

"I just wanted to say how brilliant, I think, you all are. What a great team this is. How much I respect all of you, both as co-workers and as friends." she said while everyone had their focus on her. "Well, as you all know there were a few changes made a couple months ago which initial hurt me. But ultimately ended up being a great thing." he focus her eyes on him "And Nicky, I was so wrong when I said that it's been a long 19 years here in this lab, in this town. I mean the truth is, it just gone by too fast!" she had tears in her eyes, tears that she tried not to let fall "But there comes a point in one's life in which one feels compel to make a change."

"What are you saying?" asked Nick looking straight into her eyes in an attempt to read them, to read her, to try to understand the meaning of her words.

"That I have been offered another job. With the FBI. That I have decided to take it." she said and this time she wasn't able to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Did I hear it right? You're leaving for the FBI. Effective immediately?" his voice fulfilled the now empty room.

"Lou... how do you..." his name on her lips sounded almost like a beg.

"I was passing by when I heard your voice." he simple said. He had no intention of ears dropping but his body didn't follow his command and as soon as he heard her voice he stopped.

"Lou... I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way." she said with her blue eyes locked on his grey-green ones.

"When did you expect to tell me? Call me from DC saying 'hey by the way I'm FBI now'?" she could feel the anger in his voice and see it in his eyes.

"I wanted to talk about it earlier but you had a case and I... "

"You what? You were going to do what, Catherine?"

"I was gonna stop by your house after the end of the shift!" all of suddenly she realized the entire lab had their ears, and eyes, on them. They had started screaming at each other without even notice it.

"So this is it ? You're leaving." He had hope. Hope that he'd be able to change her mind. To show her that there was no one better. Hope that she could see him. Hope that she'd realize how big of a mistake she was making. Hope that she'd go back knocking on his door. But now that hope was gone. _You deserve more, Lou._ Her words were echoing in his head once again. But now he knew she meant it. She actually believed in her own foolish words. Leaving. Trading not just Las Vegas for Washington but the Lab for FBI was an action louder than the words she had told him.

"I'm sorry, Lou." it was all she was able to say. She took one last look into his eyes, one last memory from his face, one last glance to the man who had made her happy. One last photograph in her mind. One last look. One last touch. One last kiss. She kissed softly on the lips as a last memory of what they used to have, of what they used to be. A kiss that tasted like goodbye.

Just like that she was gone. Gone like the wind. She left, leaving behind the desert land for the suit capital. Just like that she was simple gone.

* * *

_I hope you are all enjoying the story. Feel free to comment/review._ :)


	8. Part Seven: Eclipse

**PART SEVEN: Eclipse**

_July 2012_

She had been sitting starring into nowhere for awhile, for how long she didn't know. Her head was going in circles, her mind asking a thousand questions at the same time. But she couldn't find the answers. And there she was in the city that was hers, in the place that was her safe secret spot, where everyone knew her by name, but she felt alone in the middle of the crowd. Alone. So she did the only thing that seemed reasonable at the time.

"Hey Jimmy, can I borrow your phone?" – she asked him. He gave it to her without hesitation and with no questions.

She searched for that one particularly number, for that one particularly someone. She had found it and so she called.

"Hi Captain." – she heard on the other side of the line.

"It's not Jimmy..." – she simple said. She didn't have to say her name, he had recognized her voice. "So ... I was wondering... if ... well... it might sound stupid... well, could you come pick me up at the hotel...? Something happened and I ... and I... I just need to get out of here..." – her voice was trembling. Her ask seemed almost like a begging, a rescue.

"Sure..." – he said. And then he hung up.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had the night off" said Captain Brass.

"And I have, Jimmy. I came here to pick up a friend. But what happened in here?" asked the police detective as he took a look around to the police confusion that surrounded him.

"Girl walked death to her friends in the hotel lobby."

"Geez, that's though! Have you seen..." and just when he was about to ask for her he noticed the girl he was looking for being processed by CSI Sara Sidle. "Excuse me" he said before started walking towards the girl's direction.

"How long is this gonna take?" asked Grace while Sara was taking her fingerprints.

"'I'm almost done." she looked at Grace with sorry in her heart.

"You're here" said Gracie when the person she was expecting arrived.

"I told you I'd be here." he looked at her eyes. She wasn't the same girl he remembered. The bubbly, happy smiling girl he had a memory of was now gone. Her eyes that once were happy, were now vague. The happy tone in her voice was now a monochord. Her smile had disappeared and now on her face were tears. And her stare, her stare was empty.

As soon as she heard that familiar voice Sara looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Is it gonna take much long, Sara?" he asked.

"No, I just need to swab her DNA." as soon as she did that Sara picked her kit and left them alone. But Grace didn't move.

"Where do you want me to take you?" he asked.

"I really don't know anyone here. I mean, everyone that I know is ... I could ask Nick or Sara or Greg but all of them are working on the case. And the only place I'd go is now ... is now haunted. So, hmm, I'd say your place, Detective Vartann." she said as she looked up to meet his gaze.


	9. Part Eight: Somewhere But Here

**PART EIGHT: Somewhere But Here**

"_I really don__'__t know anyone here. I mean, everyone that I know is ... I could ask Nick or Sara or Greg but all of them are working on the case. And the only place I__'__d go is now ... is now haunted. So, hmm, I__'__d say your place, Detective Vartann.__" __she said as she looked up to meet his gaze._

"What about your friends?" he asked as he took a seat next to her.

"I already talked with them and I rearranged them a room at the Palermo. Jim is gonna take their statements tomorrow and then I think they'll go back to LA." she said with her look lost in her surrounds.

"Why don't you go to the Palermo with them?" he asked. He hated that he had done it. But when he realized it was too late.

"If you don't want me to stay at your house just say it! I just... I just need to be somewhere but here... somewhere that isn't an hotel room... somewhere that feels more... more like a real home." this time she wasn't looking into the air, she was looking straight into his eyes.

And when she looked into his eyes, he knew he just couldn't say no. Not when she was almost begging. Not when there was sadness in her voice. Not when there was tears in her face. But special when there was fear in her eyes.

"It's not a problem, kiddo." he said just to tease.

"You can have Jake's old room. Second door on the right.. I'm just gonna get you some clean towels. Make yourself at home." He left leaving her alone in his living room. She took a look around. It looked nice, clean and not messy. Not what she had in mind for a single man's house. She laughed at her silly preconception idea of a bachelor's house.

"Are you hungry? I could make us ..." he said as he was about to walk into his son's old room but that's when he noticed her laying down on the top of the bed sleeping. He put the towels in the old desk before taking off her shoes and cover her with a blanket.

He sat on the couch with his phone in his hand. He stared at it, for how long he didn't know. He knew he had to make that call. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He stared at the number once again. He had to do it. He knew the girl in his son's old room would hate him for it. But she was the reason he had to put his ego aside and do what was right. So, he took on last glance at the number on his cellphone's screen and pressed "call". He heard a mumbled, sleepy "hello" on the other side of the line and suddenly her last words to him came to his mind. But he then remembered the girl in his son's old room was the reason why he called.

"Hi, Catherine."


	10. Part Nine: I'm Here

**PART NINE: I'm Here.**

"So what did you girls do yesterday?" asked Captain Jim Brass as he sat across from Grace. But she wasn't the Grace he was used to see. Her clothes were too big for her, almost working as a cover. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail when she used to let her long curls down. Her eyes were red, he could clearly see she had been crying. No, this wasn't the fashion trendy Grace Willows Jim Brass remembered.

"We checked in at the hotel. We went to our suite to get ready - we had showers and got dressed for the night. We had a reservation at the Eclipse's restaurant. After dinner we went to the lounge. Nothing strange happened between. We had a few stares, some guys tried to get our numbers others weren't so good at hiding that all they wanted was to get inside our panties. We graciously dismissed all their attempts. But when we were at the lounge I was a offered a drink, Alex - she's the bartender - pointed him out but I couldn't see his face. I declined his drink. But soon after that Kelly got up to go to the ladies' room and someone dropped a drink on her. He said it was an accident, Kelly said the same thing but to me it seemed he had thrown his drink at her on purpose. Kelly went to the bathroom after that. And then we decided to check some other bars in town so she went upstairs to change clothes and...we... we waited for her at the lobby. We were waiting for about 45 minutes... we all knew how picky she could be with a dress...but it was taking too much time and we're about to call her ... and then she showed up ... and then fall dead in the floor." - even though her eyes were full of tears, and her voice seemed to given in every now and then she somehow managed to keep her tone calm.

She jumped out of bed as soon as he heard those words from Lou. "_one of her friends died at the Eclipse and she's here with me now". _ She packed a few of her things and called a cab hoping there would be a plane leaving for Las Vegas soon. She took the first one she could get. She hadn't had much sleep when her feet landed in her hometown. She hadn't had time to process the whole things. She hadn't understood the whole thing. Why was her daughter at her ex-boyfriend's house was something she was still trying to understand. Why hadn't she called her was another thing she was trying to process.

Catherine Willows now stood behind the glass watching her old colleague interview her oldest daughter. She wanted to stepped in. She wanted to be in that room. But she knew she couldn't. So, she just stood there watching. Observing, memorizing the pain in her daughter's face.

"Why were you in Vegas?" Brass' voice brought her back to reality.

"We... we've just finished exams so we decided to have some fun before returning home. I had promise a Vegas trip awhile ago. And I finally did it!" the guilty tone in her voice didn't go unnoticed by the Captain.

"I have to ask you this. What's your relationship with Detective Louis Vartann?" he knew why she had called him. He knew how she had met him. But he had to ask her.

"Pretty much everyone I'm close to in Vegas is either a cop or a CSI. And they were all working on the case so it didn't feel appropriate to ask one of them if I could stay at their place. My aunt is living in Florida, I think, we aren't that close. And my grandma is in some cruise. So, I called the only person who wasn't at the crime scene or out of state. I just called Lou. He's my mom's ex-boyfriend. I've always liked him. He used to make her smile."

"Why didn't you check in a hotel?" all of suddenly Sara made herself noticed.

"One of my closest friends had just died in the lobby of my own hotel! If I'd checked in at some other one I would only be able to see her body at the hotel's floor! I'd have gone insane! I asked the girls if they'd be alright and if they didn't mind... they all said it was okay. If I don't believe my best friends who am I going to believe in?" she simple said while her eyes were focus on the mirror behind Sara secretly hoping someone would be behind it.

She got up from her seat, opened the interview's room door and was about to walk towards Lou's office when she noticed a red hair. The one red hair she wanted. Never once she thought she'd ever need her mother as much as she did now.

"MOM!" she run into her embrace. Into her safe arms. And that's when she let herself go. She let her tears finally fall. She let her walls drop on the floor. She let herself be.

"I'm here. I'm here. I'm here." she hugged her baby girl. Feeling useless she did the only thing she knew. She hugged her with all the love she had. "I'm here. I'm here. I'm here." she whispered once again.

They were sitting on the couch at Catherine's old office that now belonged to Nick. She took a look around. Nothing much had changed but she did like what he had done with the place. She couldn't help but notice the photo he had on his desk. It was one of him with Grace. They both had smiles on their faces. They both were happy. She looked happy in that photo. But now, now all she could see in her daughter's face was fear and the track of her tears.

"How did you know?" Grace's voice brought Catherine back to the real world. A world where one of her daughter's friend had died in their hotel's lobby.

"Lou called." she simple said as she passed her fingers through her daughter's dark curls. They looked so different but at the same time they were so much alike.

"I asked him not to."

"He has always been a little bit stubborn." her statement made Grace laugh. And that was all it took to make a smile appear on her face. Something that had been missing for awhile. Something that had been missing since the day she left that town. That was all she needed. Her daughter's laugh.


	11. Part Ten: Back In Town

**PART TEN: Back In Town**

"I didn't know you guys were here. I'm sorry... I can come back later."

"It's okay Nicky. This is your office after all." she looked at him with a small smile on her lips.

"How is she doing?" he asked as he took a look at Grace laying on his couch. It was the first time he had seen her. She had called him asking if he'd like to have breakfast with her. He was supposed to call her later that night. She was supposed to stop by the diner. But he had be the one receiving the call instead. And not the kinda of call he'd like to have. For a moment his heart skipped a beat For a moment he thought the worst. For a moment the thought of her laying on the lobby's floor crossed his mind. But his heart start beating normal again as soon he saw a glimpse of her. He didn't know what to tell her. He still didn't know.

"She's calmer now. I don't think she got much sleep last night." she looked down at her daughter, whose head was resting on her lap. Grace looked calmer than when she first saw her at the interview room. There was serenity in her face. "Do you mind if she stays here for awhile? I need to go find Lou."

"It's a not a problem." he said as he sat down on his chair. "Hey Cath."

She was about to stepped out of his office when he heard his voice. She turned around. "It's good to see you." he said.

"You too, Nicki." she said with a smile. A honest, real smile.

He was walking down the hall looking for the girl who was supposed to meet him at his office. He had called his captain, the interview was over 45 minutes ago. His mind started imagine one hundred and thousand scenarios that could have gone wrong. But his mind calmed down when Brass told him she had left with her mother. Although his heart beat started racing with the mention of Catherine. He saw the redhead that had been hunting his head since she had left six months ago.

"Lou!" her voice made him turned his head and all of suddenly a mix of memories came into his mind. From when she first asked him for a drink, to the first kiss they shared while undercover, to her beneath him screaming for him to not stop, to the words she said when he dropped her off at her house. All their memories flashed before his eyes. "Catherine..." he finally managed to talk. He missed the sight of those deep blue eyes.

"You look good!" he knew it wasn't probably the right thing to say but he just couldn't help himself. He never did when he was around her.

"You don't look bad either!" she couldn't help but notice the muscles underneath his shirt. The smile that could make her go wild. And his eyes - a mix of blue with grey. She missed those eyes. "I was looking for you actually." she had to put her feelings aside. Although he had been the one making the call, she wasn't in Las Vegas for him.

"What do you wanna talk about?" he asked even though he already knew her answer.

"Grace... I mean I know she's staying with you. But I don't want her to disturb you..." she started talking what to him seemed random words.

"Catherine, I've talked with her. Last night at the hotel I asked her why she wouldn't go with her friends to the Palermo. She just ..." he was afraid, afraid that his words might hurt her.

"She just what?" she was trying to understand what he was telling her.

"She just wanted to be somewhere that felt more like a home and less like a hotel."

His words cut like a knife. She knew that Grace had always troubled fitting in. For most of her life she had been trying to find a place that she could call home. And then she did. But when she left for University she knew she'd always have a home in Las Vegas now she no longer had that. All she had in Vegas were hotel rooms. Rooms that had nothing from her. Rooms that meant nothing to her. They were just rooms. Catherine knew even though her daughter had never told her. She knew she hadn't found a place. Her place. Her home. She lived in college dorm room. A room that now she was about to say goodbye to.

"I need to go. I haven't checked at the hotel yet." it was a sad remind that she too didn't have a home in her own hometown.

"You can stay over my place if you want to... I could stay at Jake's room. You girls could have the master. I think Grace..."

"You probably right. I think... I think I'll take that offer." for Grace. She told herself, for Grace.

"Ok, see you after shift then." he was walking back to his office when her voice made him stop.

"Hey Lou! Thank you." she said with a smile


	12. Part Eleven: Involuntary

**PART ELEVEN: Involuntary. **

She was sitting at the bed with a book in her hands trying to get herself distracted but she had been reading the same phrase for the last five minutes when her mother's voice interrupted the silent room.

"When are you going back to LA?"

"After Brass cuffs whoever did it." she replied without taking her eyes away from the book she had been trying to read.

"Grace..."

"What mom?! What good can I do if I am in LA?" she closed the book and placed on her lap.

"There isn't much you can't do here either, honey." Catherine sat at the bed next to her daughter.

"Geez, thanks mom!" she said as she got up from her seat.

"Grace..." she whispered her name trying to find words of comfort.

"I want to, I need to ask him why. I need to see Brass put him away, mom!"

Catherine couldn't say anything because there was nothing to say. If she had seen one of friends fall dead in front of her she also want to see the bastard who killed her being put behind bars. She'd also needed to ask him. Even if it'd never make sense. She looked at her daughter and noticed the tears rolling down on her face.

"Come here." she said as she made space for her daughter to lay next to her. Grace lie her head in her mother's chest as Catherine passed her fingers through her daughters hair. They lie there in silence. A comfortable, needed silence.

"Mom, what about Lou?" all of suddenly Grace's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What about him?" she asked trying to hide the smile on her lips.

"C'mon you're all smiles and happy dances every time you're around him! Maybe not happy dances! But you do giggle a lot! And not to mention that at dinner I caught you staring at him and..."

"Stop it!" said Catherine as she started tickling Grace.

"It's the truth! MOM STOP IT!" STOP IT" despite her daughter's request Catherine kept on tickling her. "AH STOP IT! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! STOP IT!"

_I have something to tell you _caught Catherine's attention. But the smile in her daughter's eyes told her something different. And this time Catherine was the one being tickled.

"GRACE! STOP IT! STOP IT! TELL ME!"

"So now you wanna know, ahm?!" the only thing she could see on her mother's face was curiosity. "Ok, ok, ok! I will tell you! You weren't the only one stealing glances from another person at dinner!"

The screaming coming from his room had caught his attention. For a moment he thought something had happened but as soon as he got closer to the door he realized they were actually laughing. He was about to leave mother and daughter alone when Grace's words caught his attention. He hadn't been dreaming. He had really caught her starring at him over dinner. It hadn't been his mind playing tricks on him.

"Now for real. What about Lou?" Grace asked again this time her tone was softer and she had a more serious look on her face.

"We dated. I left. That's it." Grace couldn't help but noticing the sadness in Catherine's voice.

"Are you sure? I mean he still has some effect on you otherwise you wouldn't acted the way you did at dinner. And obviously he still has feelings for you. Every time I would mention his name or ask you if you were seeing someone you'd run away from the question. And if we did ended up talking about him you'd sound happier. When I visited you in DC you still had a picture of you two in your bedroom. You haven't been on a date ever since you left Vegas! Why don't you two just talk?" Grace let it out all the things that she had been wanting to say. If her friend's death had taught her anything was that life was too short to not tell others what's in your mind.

"It's not that simple."

"It could be if you'd just want it."

Her daughter's words cut like a knife. She knew she was right. She'd always avoid to talk about her love life - or the lack of it. She still had the picture Grace had taken of her with Lou in her bedroom. She hadn't been on a date ever since she left Vegas. And yes, at the mention of Lou's name she couldn't help but smile. An involuntary smile but it still was there. He still had an effect on her. Ever since she left Las Vegas she spent her nights alone blaming herself for being able to let go of the only good thing that had happened to her in the last five years.


	13. Part Twelve: Buried Box

**PART TWELVE: Buried Box.**

"Can I take you car, Detective?" said Gracie as she put her coat on.

"You can if you stop calling me Detective!" said Vartann without taking his eyes away from the basketball game.

"Can I take your car, Lou?" said Gracie feeling weird about calling him by his first name and not his police title.

"Yes, you might!" replied Vartann with a small smile on his lips as he took his eyes away of the TV for awhile.

Just when Grace was about to leave the house, her mom was arriving.

"Where are you going?" asked Catherine intrigued.

"For a walk. Don't worry I'll be home for dinner." said Grace before kissing her mother on the cheek. She was about to leave when she suddenly turned around.

"And you two behave!" she said with a wink.

She drove with no destiny and suddenly she found herself in her old street. She decided to park the car and go for a walk. She knew that street by heart, and how much she missed that old place. The houses, the green, the silence, the quiet. It didn't take her long to realize why she had suddenly stopped. It was her house. The only place that still felt like coming home.

**Flashback:**

They were standing at the stairs. She was shaking with nervous and anxiety. Her sister was trying to calm her down by making fun of her. And even that wasn't helping. Their mom was holding her future in her hands. It was torture. They finally opened and smile appeared on her mom's lips. "I'M GOING TO LA!'" She couldn't believe it! She was going to where she wanted the most - UCLA.

Two yearslater they stood in the same place, in the same situation. Once again someone's future relied on their mother's hand. But Lindsey didn't have her patience. She ripped the letter from her mother's hands and opened it! She started jumping "BROWN I'M GOING TO BROWN"

**End of flashback.**

"Hey miss!" she suddenly realized someone was calling for her. It was a man standing in her doorway, her old doorway.

"Hey miss, are you alright?" He asked

"I used to live here. Yeah, I'm fine..."

The man was about to closed the door when she ran up the stairs.

"But I could use your help. My name is Grace Willows" she said as she searched for her ID inside her purse. "And I use to live here with my mom - Catherine Willows and my si... Oh here it is!" She said as she picked up her university ID "Not my best photo but that's me."

"I've met your mother. Did she forget something?"

"No, I did. My sister and I left a capsule case... buried in the backyard. We put our acceptance letters and wishes inside that box and then we made a pack. We'd a open that box 10 years from now to see if we had accomplished our dreams.

She sat in Lou's car with the capsule box in her lap. She wanted to open it. Even thought that wasn't the deal she had made with Lindsey. But nothing else was like when they first buried it in their backyard. That backyard was no longer theirs. That house was no longer home. And they were miles apart. Apart from each. Apart from that mom. How much she wish she could turn back time. To a time to when the three of them were living under the same roof, where a house didn't feel like just a house but more like a home. She took a deep breathe before opening the box. The first thing she saw was the letter they had wrote to each other. She opened the envelope and read it.

_No matter what comes across and where this crazy road leads us to I will always be yours and you will always be mine. Sisters by accident, friends by choice._

_With love, the other Willows_

She finished reading the letter and picked up her cell phone from the bottom of her purse.

"Hi Lindsey" she missed the sound of her sister's voice.


	14. Part Thirteen: Missing

_I think you're gonna hate me for this end._

* * *

**PART THIRTEEN: Missing.**

_"Can I take you car, Detective?" said Gracie as she put her coat on._

_"You can if you stop calling me Detective!" said Vartann without taking his eyes away from the basketball game. _

_"Can I take your car, Lou?" said Gracie feeling weird about calling him by his first name and not his police title._

_"Yes, you might!" replied Vartann with a small smile on his lips as he took his eyes away of the TV for awhile._

_Just when Grace was about to leave the house, her mom was arriving._

_"Where are you going?" asked Catherine intrigued. _

_"For a walk. Don't worry I'll be home for dinner." said Grace before kissing her mother on the cheek. She was about to leave when she suddenly turned around._

_"And you two behave!" she said with a wink._

"Where is she going?" asked Catherine after Grace left Lou's apartment.

"You heard her. For a walk." he replied without taking his eyes away from the television.

"Lou..." said Catherine as she sat down next to him.

"I honestly don't know. She asked if she could take my car and then left. But Cath... she needs some time alone. She has been through a lot in the last couple of days. And to make it worse she's either spending time with one of us! She just needs some time to think." this time he took his eyes away from the tv and stared right into her blue eyes

"You're right." she said as she leaned into the couch and closed her eyes. His eyes locked on her did more than just comfort. "Don't you have to go to work?"

"I took a couple days off." _to take care of my girls _he thought. He looked into her eyes and how much she had missed those blue eyes. For a moment he forgot all the hurt after she left. All he could remember was the glimpse in her eyes every time she would find his eyes while they were working on a case. All he could remember was how good it felt to get lost into those blue eyes. But those blue eyes were no longer for him to get lost in. He wondered if there was someone else getting lost into the same blue eyes.

"Do you wanna eat something?" she got no answer "Lou, do you wanna eat something? Are you okay, Lou?" her voice suddenly brought him back to the real world.

"Yeah, why?" he tried to seem focus. He tried.

"I asked if you wanted to eat something..." her voice showed concerned.

"Weren't we going to wait for Grace?"

"Who knows when she's coming back! Besides I'm starving!" she said as she got up from the couch. As he didn't move from his seat she tried to take him out of the couch by pulling him by his hand. But he was stronger than she was. And before she realized what was happening she had already fall on top of him. His arm was around her waist and her hands were on his chest.

"I'm sorry..." she said blushing. But in reality, she wasn't sorry at all. She had missed him. She had missed how good he felt. She had missed the warmth of his embrace, the feeling of his heart beat. She had missed the sensation of his muscles beneath her skin. But most of all she had missed his eyes. And the way they used to shine every time she'd caught him taking a glance at her. She missed his smile. His soft smile that he hardly ever showed at work. But the moment it was just the two of them, alone, it was back on his face. She wondered if someone else was receiving the same smile too. But she had no business in asking. She had been the one who had left after all.

Lou brushed off a mesh of hair that had fallen on her face. He missed the feeling of her skin on his. He missed the softness of her skin against his own. He could swear that for a moment she leant into his touch. He could swear that she too missed the feeling of their skins against each other. His eyes found her lips. Suddenly, he wanted to know how they felt. Did they felt the same? Have they tasted the feeling of another man's lips? Had there been another one desiring her kiss?

"Do you have anything?" her voice again broke his chain of thought. "Or do you want take out?" He didn't reply. He simple smiled before getting up and dragging her to the kitchen.

He had managed to find what was left of a steak, a couple of eggs and some lettuce. "Let's see what we can make out of this", said Lou as he put on his apron.

Catherine was scrambling the eggs with what was left of the steak when suddenly she felt his touch on her skin. She stopped what she was doing and as an instinct she leaned into his touch. His touch, she wondered if someone else had felt his touch. She wondered if someone else had leaned into touch. She looked up to find him staring at her. His blue grey eyes were capturing everything about her. "You had something on your cheek." But he didn't move. He kept his hand on her face and his eyes locked up on hers. She turned around to face him. She wanted to say something but words wouldn't come out. He stroke her face with his thumb as he leaned his forehead against hers forgetting for a moment their past. And all the pain that she had cause him. He caressed her lips with his fingers before leaning into them. He wanted to kiss her. He needed the feeling of her lips against his. But the last time he had pushed her into something she slipped through his fingers and he wasn't about to do the same mistake again. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips brushing against hers. She had missed it. She had missed his lips on her. She had missed the love he showed just through the way he kissed her. She blamed herself for letting him slip through her fingers. She leaned into his embrace, into his lips, desperately wanting his kiss.

The sound of key unlocking the front door could be clearly heard around the entire house.


	15. Part Fourteen: Family Affair

**PART FOURTEEN: Family Affair**

As soon as Grace stepped into the kitchen she realized she had interrupted something. Even though they were trying to act normal as ever the look on their faces gave them away easily.

"So, I called Lindsey and she's gonna visit me in LA... as soon as I'm finished here. And she's going to help me find an apartment." she tried to sound as she hadn't noticed her mother's red cheeks.

**"**What?!" Catherine stood in her place starring at her daughter as she tried to process what she had just heard.

"I'm moving out of the dorm. I've decided to get myself a little apartment. And my sister, Lindsey, is going to help me find one and decorate it."

"Vartann." his cell phone rang interrupting Catherine's intention of speaking. Both girl stood starring at Lou trying to understand what was happening.

"Brass has someone in custody." said Lou after he hung up the phone. He knew that regardless of what he said Grace would go to the police station hoping to find answers.

"We will talk about this later." said Catherine to Grace as they were walking out the door.

"Where were you two nights ago?" asked Brass to the man sitting in front of him.

"At home. Alone." said the man.

"Is that right? Then why I've got up on tape at the Eclipse?" said Brass.

"I don't know. Maybe it's some dude that looks like me."

**"**Don't tell me, he's your long lost twin."

"Yes! See you know!"

"Stop the bullshit! We not only got you on tape. We also have a witness that puts you in the bar. Oh! We found your fingertips at the hotel room."

"That doesn't prove anything! Only that I was there. Maybe she invited me to her room."

"I forgot to mention one little thing, your fingertips were also in the murder weapon."

This time the young man didn't say a word. He just stared at Captain Brass knowing he had been caught there was no reason why he should kept lying anymore.

"But you know what I think? I think that you kill the wrong girl." he said as he put the pictures of Grace Willows, and her friend, Kelly Gomez, side by side. "They look alike, don't they? They both have curly dark hair, brown eyes. They're both about 5'5''. And they were even wearing similar dresses. But you made one mistake, you spilled the drink on the wrong girl. So the wrong girl went to change dresses. And when you noticed it wasn't Grace Willows you freaked out."

"You got that one right. And I bet you wanna know why I wanted to kill that little bitch since you're so close the her 'adorable' momma?" all of suddenly his eyes went dark. "Six years ago my brother, Joe Hirschoff, lost everything he had because he got in business with the one and only, Sam Braun. He lost all his fucking money. And Robert, his partner? He shot his brains out! And when my brother was shot to dead I lost everything. Her scumbag mother and her had to suffer like I did."

On the side of the glass stood Detective Louis Vartann. He heard every word the man had said. He heard the hate and sickness for vengeance present in every word he said. Vartann had to control himself from getting into the interrogation room and throw that man against the wall. But most of all he feared Grace's reaction to the news.

As soon as Vartann delivered the news Grace started walking fast to interrogation room. When she saw Brass walking out of the interrogation room with a man, with his hands cuffed behind his back, she ran into their direction.

"Drugging my mom and kidnapping my sister wasn't good enough!?" everyone that was walking by the hall stopped and stared at her. "Your brother killed my grandpa, isn't that enough?! Why did you have to go and kill Kel too?" Grace tried to beat him but her actions were stopped by her mother.

"C'mon, honey, let's go. It's over. It's over, honey."


	16. Part Fifteen: Life's Too Short

**PART FIFTEEN: Life****'****s Too Short**

"It should have been me. I was one who was supposed to be dead. I was supposed to be the one ..." said Grace as she snuggled into her mother's embrace.

"But you are here, with me." Catherine kissed her oldest daughter's head

"But Kel is dead because of me. Her parents must hate me. It was my idea to come to Vegas in the first place."

"Honey, you didn't kill her. Why would her parents hate you? You girls have been talking about a Vegas trip since freshman year! Don't you ever believe this was your fault. Or I'll kick your ass." Catherine's last words made Grace laugh before falling into a comfortable silence.

"Life is too short. One moment you're picking on your friend for something stupid the next you realize you never told her how much you cared for her. I love you, mom." Grace's voice interrupted the silence.

"I love you too." said Catherine before kissing her daughter's head.

"Just one quick advice, mom. Life is too short. DC is too cold. Your bed needs a Detective to keep you warm."

"So, you're really moving out of the dorm?" said Catherine, avoiding the 'Lou' subject.

"Yeah. I'm gonna call Lindsey tomorrow and then after she arrives we'll start looking for an apartment. I need some place that feels more like a home and not so temporary. Mom I know..."

"I'll support you. I always will." Catherine's cell phone started ringing. "Get some sleep. I'm gonna take this outside." she said as she got up from the bed. "Willows." said Catherine while closing the bedroom door.

"Okay. I'll be there after I take my daughter to the airport. Yes, sir. I understand. I'll go to the LVPD and talk with the Detective in charge. I know who he is. No problem, sir. Goodnight." after her last words she at the couch next to Lou.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I need to stay in Vegas for a couple of more days. Apparently some day case is connected to a FBI one back in Quantico. And since I'm already here... I'm back to work. Grace is going back to LA tomorrow and after that you'll have your apartment back all to yourself."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll stay at the hotel."

"Why don't you stay here?"

"Lou, I appreciate all that you've done for Grace. I really do. But I don't want to get into your way. You have your life. What if you wanna have someone over?"

"You won't be getting in the way. And Catherine, there hasn't been anyone since you." That wasn't the answer Catherine was expecting to hear. Special his last words. There hadn't been anyone since she left for DC. "Just think about it." he said before leaving her alone in the living room


	17. Part Sixteen: Leaving

**PART SIXTEEN: Leaving.**

"Do you have everything?" said Catherine as her daughter left the room with her bag behind her.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Just make sure you don't forget anything."

"Mom, calm down! I've got everything! If I leave something behind Lou can just send it to me... in the mail. You have heard of it, right?"

"Ok! Ok, Miss!"

"Actually, I forgot something... I forgot to ask if we could pass by the lab first."

"Hey! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a plane?" he said as he saw her walking in his directions.

"I couldn't go without saying goodbye to you, Nicki. And I wanted to thank you. And apologize."

"I was just doing my job. But you have nothing to be sorry for." said Nick.

She stared at him. He was so handsome. She had always find him handsome. She was mere a kid when she met him but something on him told her she could trust that man. And so she did. He became her confident. Her go to go person. And she missed him. "I really wanted to give you a call, Nicki, but I didn't want our relationship to infer with the case. I didn't want the defense attorney to come after you because of me."

"Hey, like I've said, you have nothing to be sorry for." he said as he put his hands on her shoulders. He adored her. Since the first time he had met he could tell that girl was special. There was something about her that drown him to her. He thought that as she grow older she would stop care about him. But the opposite happened. As she got older she got closer to him. And he, he got closer to her. She went from girl to woman and he had witnessed it. He had witness she going from a rebellion teen to a beautiful woman. She had turned such a beautiful woman. The kind that makes every guy stop and stare. She made him stop and stare.

"I'm gonna get an apartment so no more excuses for not visiting me in LA. You've heard me!" she said as she slight punched him in the chest.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I'll go see you!"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"And I owe you a breakfast! Rain check?"

"Rain check.. in LA!" Grace laughed.

"I gotta go... mom and Lou are waiting for me in the car."

"I'll see you soon." he said as he hugged her. He kept his arms around her as he kissed her forehead. "Take care."

"You too."

She waved him goodbye before starting walking down the hall. Life is too short, that what she had said to her mother the previous night. So why couldn't she follow her own words? Why couldn't she just do it? She stopped dead in her tracks. This was now or never. She'd either do it or regret that she had never done it. So, she turned around and started walking towards him. Before he was able to say anything she kissed him. She kissed fearing that he was going to push her away. Fearing that he'd come up with some excuse on why this wasn't right. But to her surprise, he acted almost as in instinct, he put his arms around her waist and he pulled her closer to him while he deepened the kiss. They broke apart to find the entire lab starring at them, including Sara, who had a "I knew" smile on her face. Grace kissed Nick again before whispering goodbye.

"So what's this case you're gonna work on?" asked Lou.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's not my case. I'm just doing a favor. They were suppose to send me the files this morning. But where's Grace? We're gonna be late." she looked out the window trying to avoid the question that she knew it was coming. But he didn't talk. He didn't say word but she could feel his eyes on her.

"Have you thought about I told you last night?" the words she was afraid to hear were finally said. She looked back at him. But when she was about to say something Grace entered the car with a grin on her face.

"Are you alright?" asked Catherine.

"Yes! I just, I just don't wanna miss my flight! Can we go?" Grace didn't need to say a word for Catherine to know that something had happened. But she was going to push her daughter. Although, she had a slight idea of what could have happened and with whom.

He parked in front of the Las Vegas Police Department and looked at her. She looked so beautiful. The sun made her red hair even more red. She was going through her purse trying to find the phone that wouldn't t stop ringing. He put a mesh of hair behind her ear.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah.." she said as she picked up her phone. "It was from Quantico." she said before opening the door.

He had just closed the car and was about to walk towards the building when he heard her call his name.

She walked up to him and before kissing his cheek she said "I'll see you tonight."


	18. Part Seventeen: Dinner

**PART SEVENTEEN: Dinner.**

She walked into his apartment and noticed the smell of something tasteful. She went directly to the kitchen.

"I went looking for you." she said.

"Sorry, I finished the case earlier than I expected."

"It's okay. But what's all this?" she asked as she took a look around the kitchen. The table was perfectly set for two. A bottle of wine had been open. And a single red rose was set perfectly in the middle of the table. A single red rose just laying between the two plates. No vase. It was simple just laying on the table.

"Well, I made dinner!"

"But Lou..."

"When I said that I'd cook for you every night. I meant."

"But...

"Go wash your hands. Dinner is ready!" he said as he took the plate out of the oven.

"You didn't have to do it, Lou." she said as they both left the kitchen.

"I've already told you. I wanted to." he said as he lead them to the living room

"Thanks."

"No need for that, Cath. But you're welcome!" he said with a smile.

"Is there anything you wanna watch?" he asked her as he sat down in the couch.

"No." she replied as she sat down next to him. Close enough to feel him but far enough to not given into temptation.

After going back and forth with the tv channels he ended up choosing a drama series on some cable channel. She was amused by his interest in the series. She kicked off her heels. Even with the sound of the heels against the floor his focus remained on the television. She smiled. She stretched her legs and place her bare feet on his laps. Almost as an instinct he started massaging them as soon as he felt the weight on his lap.

"I'm sorry..." he said when he noticed what he was doing.

"It feels good." she simple said.

Her cellphone rang.

"Hi sweetie. No, it's okay. Oh! That's great!" she replied.

He stared at her. There was a smile on her voice that matched the one in her face. He recognized the reason why.

"So, Linds arrives tomorrow? You two behave! Okay, I promise to go visit you as soon as you have your own apartment! I love you too." she hung up the phone. "It was Grace." she said as she took off her feet from his lap. "She's good. This whole thing of having her own apartment is keeping her busy. Which is good." she said as she got closer to him. Her arm on his shoulder, her hand on his head, her finger playing with his hair. Her other hand caressing his face. His skin against her own. His eyes seeking into her. Her heartbeat going faster and faster by the second. Temptation. He was her weakness.

"Thank you." she could read the why on his face. "For everything. For taking care of Grace." Her hand never left his face. Her lips leaned into his. Close enough. Her lips brushed against his while a shock of electricity went through her body. Her lips softly touched his. His arms went around her waist bringing her closer to his body. She deepened the kiss. They only let go of each other when air become a need. She smiled as he kissed her forehead. She snuggled up next to him as he started telling her about the drama series that had stolen his focus.


	19. Part Eighteen: Promises

**PART EIGHTEEN: Promises. **

She woke up with the smell of coffee coming from her side of the bed. He was sat next to her.

"Didn't mean to woke you up." he said

"You didn't. But that coffee did." she said as she sat in bed before reaching for the cup of coffee.

Suddenly a beep come from the kitchen.

"C'mon, breakfast is ready."

"You made breakfast?"

"Yes, I did!"

"Aren't you just full of surprises, Mr. Louis Vartann?" she said as she followed him to the kitchen.

"I'll see you tonight?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, securing her in his arms. She had missed the safety of his embrace.

"I don't know when I'll be back. The case is more complicated than I thought." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll be here." he said before placing his lips on her. It didn't take long for the soft kiss to became passionate. It didn't take long for her hands to find his hair. It didn't take long for him to bring her even closer to him.

"For more than I loved not to leave this room. We have bad guys to catch." she chuckled at his statement.

"I'll finish it later." she said in a seductive tone making him wanting to pin her against the wall and not allowing her to leave the house until both their carnal, passionate desires were satisfied.

But they both had worked to do, just like he had said, they had bad guys to catch.

The case had turned out more complicated than she thought. She had to stay a little longer than she planned. She just wanted a hot bubble bat and a glass of wine. But that's when reality hit her. She wasn't going back to her empty house. She was going to his place. His place. And a new found smile appeared on her face. She loved the idea of having someone waiting for her at home. Someone who she could talk to. Someone who would understand when she'd talk. He was a cop after all.

She opened up the door of his apartment and noticed the smell coming from the kitchen. He had made dinner. Again. A flashback from the talk they had had once in the middle of the hall way come colorful in her mind. She smiled. He had kept his word.

They were sitting in the couch with the laptop in front of them. On the side of the screen stood her two girls. Grace and Lindsey. Her two girls happily smiling while rumbling about the sunshine city. He put his arm around her waist and it didn't go unnoticed by Grace. But she knew better than start making question while he was standing right there. But she liked what she saw. And what she saw was a genuine happy smile on her mother's face.

She closed the laptop and snuggled in his embrace. He passed his fingers through her hair. She listened to sound of his heartbeat.

"So what is life like in DC?" he asked.

"Cold. But not that much different than here."

"Not that much different?"

"Work. Home. Work. Same ole thing except with a better pay check."

"Met anyone new?" he hated it. But he had to ask. He just couldn't stop it. He had to.

Yes, she felt same in his arms. Yes, she loved the feeling of his skin against hers. Yes, she wanted him. But she was also a woman who had learn to count only in herself. She had been burned by love. More times than one. She got used to keep it all to herself. She was not the kind person who would share her life.

"Lou… " she looked up at him.

"I'm not asking anything too difficult, am I?"


	20. Part Nineteen: Talk

**PART NINETEEN: Talk**

_Yes, she felt same in his arms. Yes, she loved the feeling of his skin against hers. Yes, she wanted him. But she was also a woman who had learn to count only in herself. She had been burned by love. More times than one. She got used to keep it all to herself. She was not the kind person who would share her life. _

"_Lou… " she looked up at him._

"_I'm not asking anything too difficult, am I?"  
_

"Does it real matter?" her question got nothing but silence "Can't we just enjoy what we are having right now? No talk about the past?" once she got silence as her only reply. "But no, there was no one after you."

"Is it that hard? Talk about the past… talk about your life?"

"We have been through this before. And we ended up fighting."

"We fought because you wouldn't talk, Catherine!" he said as he got up from his seat. "You didn't tell me how about when you were kidnapped! You never mentioned that you own a share your father's hotel! And you'd probably never tell me you were leaving for DC if I hadn't caught you saying it! You'd hardly talk about your daughters unless I'd ask you! I'd either find out things through other people or because it would show up in a case! You don't talk! It's not a hard thing to do!" he had rose his voice without even noticing.

"We have been through this, Lou. I don't know why. I just… I'm not the type of person to go around talking about her life. "

"I'm not asking you to go around talking about life. I just want you to share your life with. I want to be part of your life. I want to feel I'm actually part of your life and not just some another guy."

"Do you really think you were just another guy?"

"How should I know? You don't talk!"

This time she didn't say a word. Somehow she knew he was right. Her actions were cutting him out of her life.

"And I foolish believed we could actually have a second chance." he picked his car keys and left.

Catherine stood staring at the door unsure what had just happened. The only thing she was sure of was that he had left. He just left.

She woke up the next morning only to find his side of bed the empty. His side. She wasn't sure there were sides after all. She got up and walked towards the kitchen only to find the Detective that was hunting her mind sleeping in the couch.

She made two cups of coffee and stand down next to him. He woke up when felt her weight in the couch and the smell of fresh coffee.

"You got me worried last night."

"Yeah… right" he said as he accepted the cup of coffee she was offering him.

"You could have slept in the bed. It's your house. I'd have slept in the couch."

"I gotta get to work so if you excuse me I have to go get a shower."

He was cold. He was heartless cold. But she couldn't blame him. He wanted to be part of her life. He had made it clear. This time there were no read in between lines. He had actually said those words "_I want to be part of your life_". And she had pushed him away. Again.


	21. Part Twenty: Damn You

**PART TWENTY: Damn You**

"_I just want you to share your life with. I want to be part of your life._" His words were presented on her mind during the entire day. During arrest, even when she kicked his butt to the ground. During interrogation, when she nailed him against the wall. He had always been there. His words echoing on her mind, aching her heart.

She was now sitting in the break room with a cup of coffee in there hands. And his words in her head._ I want to be part of your life. _She asked herself if that was such a hard thing to do. Others did it. So, why couldn't she? _Yes, _she had been burned by love. _Yes, _ she had been cheated on. _Yes,_ her heart had been left on the floor. But he hadn't been the one who had betrayed. He hadn't been the one who had cheated on her. He hadn't been the one who had shattered her heart agains the floor. No, he had been the one who had made her feel loved. No, he had been the one who only asked her to allow him to be part of her life.

She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear someone else entering the break room. She was only aware when she heard his voice.

"I didn't know you were here." he said.

She jumped on her seat.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, Catherine."

"It's okay, Nick. And yeah, the case turned out to be a little more complicated. But we've wrapped it today."

"Are you okay, Cath?" he had noticed the worry in her face.

"Yes, why do you ask Nick?" this time she showed him a smile. A weak, small smile that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"You seem a little strange. Like you're not here. Is everything okay? You can talk to me, Catherine."

"Yeah. But what about you and Grace?" she asked in a change of changing subject.

"We, hmm, we are good. I guess Sara told you about the kiss."

"No, actually it was my daughter's happiness that gave it away."

Nick was about to ask her in which foot they stood now that he was her daughter's boyfriend. But just then the man who had been in Catherine's mind all day showed up at the break room and broke Nick's chain of thought.

The looks exchanged between the two other people in the room didn't go unnoticed by Nick. And suddenly he felt as an extra in the room.

"I have to go meet Hodges." he got up from his seat. "And Cath, if you need anything… "

"Thanks, Nicki."

As soon as Nick Stokes was out of the room, Lou Vartann took his place next to Catherine. An awkward silence stood between the two.

"Look" they both said at the same time.

"You go first" he said.

"Last night… I …" but when she was about to talk his cell phone ring.

"Vartann. Okay. I'll be right there" he said to whoever it was on the phone while she kept her eyes on him.

"Sara's got some news. We'll talk later."

And just like he was gone. And once again she had kept it all to herself.

He got home to find that the couch, that had been his bed for the previous, looking like a couch. There was take out in the dinning table. He went to his room, the room that for the last couple of nights had been their room. Their room. He liked the sound of that. But mostly he liked to fall asleep with her in his arms. He got to his room only to find a suitcase and a redhead packing her belongings.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Back to DC. We've closed the case."

"You're leaving tonight?"

"No, I've got a flight tomorrow morning. I'm just making sure everything's ready."

"Cath… about last night. I'm sorry… I just…"

"You've made it very clear last night."

"Catherine…!"

"I can't change! Not from day to night! I mean, do you think it could actually work between us two? With me in DC and you here in Vegas? I really care about you, Lou. But there are just …"

"Just what, Catherine?! I'm not asking you to change! I'm just asking you to let me be part of your life. Like the way you're part of mine. Or do you think I go around and tell everyone in town about my drinking problem? Or what a mess of marriage I had? Or how in the middle of all that I lost my son?"

She sat down in bed with tears forming in her eyes. She knew. She knew that all he had said it was true.

"And you know what? We could work! Because I'm willing to risk anything! If that means moving to DC then be it!"

She looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes saying words you couldn't let out. Words she was probably afraid to hear because then everything would be real.

"Would you actually leave Vegas? Leave everything behind? Just for a chance for something that could not work out?"

"Yeah I would! Damn it, Catherine! I love you!"

She had overslept. She had missed her flight back to Washington, DC. But she hadn't missed the most important thing. This time she didn't let it go. This time she did what her heart told her to. This time she didn't listen to her head.

And this time she woke up naked with her head on his chest. This time she wasn't afraid to try. Because the night before last, they had fought. He had put the cards on the table. It was taken or leave it. This time she took it. And, last night she gave him what he most desired. Not her heart cause he had got that a long time ago. But a key to her life. _Damn it, Catherine! I love you! _It brought her back to reality. The fact that someone could be able to love despite all her flaws and pushes away surprised her. But the fact that at the moment the words _I love you too _ came out of her mouth without a second thought made her realize that this was where she belonged. In his arms. Her safe place. What made her feel cold at night wasn't the chilly of the DC night it was the absence of two strong arms holding her in her sleep. For the first time in months, she slept peacefully. She slept in peace. For the first time she wasn't afraid that she would ended up her life alone in bed. Because she knew, he was not just going let her go. Because she was sure, she was never going to let him go. Not now. Not when they had found their place back in each other lifes.

Catherine Willows was stuck on Louis Vartann. And he wasn't going to let her go so easy. Not again.

* * *

_Next chapter will be the epilogue._


	22. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Yes, she had missed her flight. But she hadn't missed her shot at happiness. He was standing right next to her holding her hand. She was his girl. His girl. He couldn't keep his eyes away from her. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. They had a long way to run. But they were both willing to run it together. This time they wouldn't go anywhere. In the same day Catherine had missed her flight, he had left a request of transference to Quantico Police Department on Captain's Jim Brass' desk. He didn't need to tell the reason for his suddenly request, the presence of Agent Willows in the precinct that morning had given it way. But now they stood hand on hand in the stairs of her oldest daughter's new home. They were about to knock when suddenly the doors opened.

"Oh Hello!" said Grace with a huge smile on her face. "And I know I said apartment… but this house was too cute not have it!" she said as they walked into her small house. "It has three rooms. This is one is mine." she said as she toured them around the house "This one is a guest room. So every time you guys come to the East Coast for a little sun you won't have to stay at a hotel. And this one is an office-slash-guest room if needed. It has a sofa-bed. And well… that's the kitchen.. as you can see. Dining is over there and living room is right here."

"Honey, it's beautiful!" said Catherine as they stood in the living room.

"Oh hi mom! Hi Lou! Sorry I was at the bathroom" said Lindsey as she stepped into the living room. "Lunch is ready!" said Lindsey as she looked at her watch.

"Are we expecting anyone else?" asked Lou after noticing an extra plate on the table.

As soon he said those words the front door opened and a barf was heard.

"But I don't have a dog…" said Grace

"Well.. now you do." said Nick Stokes as he stepped into his girlfriend's house.

"I thought you were kidding!" she said before kissing him in the lips "Does he have a name?"

"No. I thought you might would want to pick one"

"What shall your name be?"

"Puffy?" said Lindsey

"No! His name is gonna be… I'm gonna call you Sam. You like that?" little Sam barfed "I guess you do!" Grace picked him up and rubbed her face against his. "Thank you! He's beautiful!" she said with her eyes locked on her boyfriend's.

"You're welcome, honey." He replied before kissing her in the lips. " And now you can have someone to snuggle with when I'm in Vegas."

"I love you." she said with a calm tone full of emotion and her eyes locked up on his.

"I love you too."

"Can you two lovebirds stop it? I'm starving!" said Lindsey.

Catherine Willows took a look around the table. Happiness. Happiness was what she could read in everyone's face. She had her daughters beside her. They had had their ups and downs, their fights but they have always stood together. She took a look on her oldest daughter's face. The man beside made her happy. The kind of happiness she had never seen in her daughter's face. He was a good man and that she knew it. Even thought her youngest daughter hadn't exactly told her she could read in her face that love was near. One day she hoped to see Lindsey in the same state of happiness as her sister. And then, then she looked at the man who had heart. The one who had steal it at the first touch. He was hers. He was hers to keep. They had faced their troubled waters. And they both knew it would be a bumpy road. And they both knew they were stronger that that. They were meant to bent but never to break.

Yes, she had missed her flight. But she hadn't missed her shot at happiness. He was standing right next to her holding her hand. She was his girl. And he was her man. Agent Willows and Detective Vartann didn't sound so bad after all

**THE END**

* * *

_I hope you all like it. And should I keep writing Vartillows?_


End file.
